iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Bernie Kosar
Bernie Kosar (also known as Hadley on Lorien and BK or Bernie) is a Chimæra that traveled with Number Four to Earth. He watched over Four in secret until he moves to Paradise after the death of Number Three, when he appears in the form of a beagle. He travels with John throughout the series, proudly defending the Garde and their allies. Physical Appearance BK prefers to stay in beagle form. In his beagle form, he has tan floppy ears, white legs and chest, and a black body. Being a Chimæra, he has many forms, including various birds, a green lizard, a boa constrictor, a cockroach, bear, and a wingless dragon. As of after the ambush in Chicago, he is missing a large, jagged chunk out of one of his ears. Biography Early Life Bernie Kosar has been John's pet since his childhood. John played with him while they were in Lorien. He made the trip to Earth with John and Henri in their ship. John briefly remembers sleeping with a soft toy while in the ship. He recalls the toy moving. This, in fact, was Bernie Kosar. Once landing on Earth, he traveled with John and Henri in different forms, keeping an eye on John. When they were in Florida he took the form of a gecko and followed him to Paradise in a suitcase John wasn't aware of. Following John to Paradise John is unknowingly reunited with him during his first day of school when Bernie runs up to him; John described him as a beagle (which became his preferred form later on) with tan floppy ears, white legs and chest with a slender, black body that looked dirty, as if he'd been on his own for some time. He rubs against John's leg and whines as if he was trying to get his attention and when Sarah attempts to take a picture of John and Bernie, he continues to back away until he is about thirty feet away but continues to watch John and Sarah. Later that day, John finds him in their yard and gives him a bath and food. He keeps him as a pet. John finds Bernie to be a strange specimen, noticing how he manages to keep up with him on their runs and how he is intent on checking the perimeter of their home in Paradise everyday. Battle of Paradise High School At the battle of Paradise High School, Bernie fights off many Mogadorians and later reveals himself as a Chimæra when he transforms into a beast to fight a Piken. John realizes that on his runs, he would run into the woods to become a bird and fly ahead before changing back to a beagle at the other side. John learns that he can communicate with BK (a new Legacy) and, despite being injured, Bernie kills the Piken to save John. John carries him away and shields him from being attacked further. Later, Sarah carries him to safety and tends to his wounds.I Am Number Four Bernie Kosar travels with Four, Six, and Sam while they are on the run from Mogadorians. He also acts as a decoy so the police dogs won't be able to follow the scents of Four, Six and Sam. Meeting Number Nine When Four and Sam went to the Mogadorian Mountain Base, he is forced to remain outside due to the chemical gas pumped through the base that poisons animals that would've undoubtedly killed him. When Four manages to escape with Number Nine, who can also speak with animals, he transforms into a horse so that he can transport an injured Four away from the base.The Power of Six Nine's LegacyBK continues traveling, this time with Four and Nine. Despite managing to escape the base, they run out of gas and are forced to take shelter in an abandoned house, not far from the mog caves. They are soon found by the FBI. Bernie transforms into a cockroach and hides in Four's pocket so he is not found. Battle of Dulce Base After yet another escape, BK, Four and Nine travel to Chicago and then to New Mexico, where they meet with Eight, Seven and Ella. They battle a convoy of vehicles before retreating into the FBI base itself. During an epic battle with Setrákus Ra and his soldiers, Bernie transforms into the same beast from Paradise. He kills many Mogs but eventually is overwhelmed. He is slashed several times, tied up and pulled into a corner by the Mogadorians. However, he soon breaks free. When the battle is over, he is slightly injured but very much alive.The Rise of Nine Finding Number Five BK hides out in Nine's apartment suite in Chicago with Garde. Later he travels with John, Six and Sarah to Arkansas in a bid to find Five before the mogs do. No sooner they found Five, the mogs soon show up and he fought alongside John and Six, easily taking them down, (with Malcolm Goode who has just arrived with Sam, and finally killed the beast.) Contacting the other Chimæra The next day during an inventory of the Garde's Chest, Eight takes out a Curved Antler and a second later BK sprints into the room and takes it from Eight and his form begins to flicker while making an unlike growling noise, looking as though he can't control himself and his telepathy is coming out in a weird language. Later that night on the roof of Nine's apartment BK, with the antler still in his mouth, continues to growl weirdly. Just as John tries to take the antler away from him, BK stops and drops it followed by a long howl. BK tells John and Nine that he was 'Calling the others', although it's not clear exactly what he was doing. Ambush in Chicago BK remains behind with Sarah, Sam and Malcolm to look after John and Ella, who have fallen into a dream-state coma, while Nine, Eight, Six, Marina and Five head to Florida to receive Five's chest. Suddenly the Mogs arrive and ambush the apartment and BK helps fend off mogs with Sam and Sarah, BK shifts into a hawk and flies out to the roof to take out the remaining mogs. As the ambush ends Sam and Sarah hear everything from above go quiet and assume that he didn't make it. After finally being awoken from his coma John goes to the roof to find BK where he finds him near death. He manages to heal him with his Healing legacy.The Fall of Five Trip to Alabama with Sarah Once they settle in a abandon factory in Baltimore they receive a message from Mark James saying he needs help. Sarah decides to go help him. BK goes with her to protect her. Mark tells Sarah to meet him at a parking garage and BK keeps a eye on them in a bird form. Once they arrive in Mark's base in Alabama he patrols the perimeter. When they are attacked by mogs BK fight them and kills them, giving Sarah and Mark a chance to escape. Meeting Lexa Once they had killed the mogs they head to GUARD, Mark's friend's homebase. When they arrive she orders BK to heel in their home language from Lorien and he obeys. She is suprised to see a Chimæra. She introduces herself as Lexa and tells them she is from Lorien.The Fugitive Powers and Abilities Being a Chimæra means that he was born with the natural ability to shapeshift into any animal form, Loric or Earthling. Forms he has chosen to take have ranged from his most common form, the soppy beagle, to insects, to giant beasts (below) 'Trivia' *Bernie Kosar is named after the legendary quarter-back, of the same name. *John remembers that in Florida there was always a gecko staring at him while he ate breakfast. It is almost certainly Bernie Kosar in the form of a gecko. *John has a few visions of BK back when they were on Lorien, remembering his pet Chimæra Hadley. It wasn't until the end of "''I Am Number Four''" that John realizes Bernie Kosar is in fact Hadley. *BK had been following both Henri and John from their landing on Earth to now; Henri reveals he knew of Bernie Kosar being a Chimæra. *BK survives the ambush in Chicago and later heads to Alabama with Sarah. * Although he is said to have come with John on the ship Sandor makes no mention of him in Last Days of Lorien. * BK is normally found in his well known beagle form. Known Forms * Beagle (Preferred Form) * Gecko (In Florida) * Boa Constrictor (Training in Chicago; used to attack Eight) * Cockroach * Original form (Described by John to resemble a wingless dragon with curly horns) * Elephant-Bear Thing (Described by Six) * Tiger with Ram Horns * Bear * Black Panther * Various birds * Horse * Piken beast Thing (Paridise High Fight) * Griffin(Mexico) References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Chimæra Category:Loric Category:Number Four Category:Loric Creatures Category:Males Category:Major Characters